Several types of non-volatile memory have been developed that rely on resistive memory elements that change resistance under certain conditions. This general category of memory may be referred to as resistive change memory (a.k.a., resistive random access memory—RRAM). An RRAM memory element represents stored information as a high resistance state and one or more distinct low resistance states. A dielectric, which is normally insulating, can be made to conduct through the formation of a conducting filament or path. This filament is formed as a result of the application of a sufficiently high voltage (i.e., electric field).
Depending on the type of RRAM memory element, the conduction path formation can arise from different mechanisms. These mechanisms include defect modification, metal migration, ion migration, etc. Forming the filament is generally referred to as “setting” the RRAM memory element. Breaking the filament, usually by applying an appropriately high voltage of an opposite polarity, results in the RRAM memory element resuming a high resistance. This process is generally referred to as “resetting” the RRAM memory element. The RRAM memory element may be “set” and “reset” many times by appropriately applied voltages.